


Mobile Task Force Beta 112-M: The Ministry Six

by darklooshkin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Debriefs, Field Records, Gen, MTF BETA-112M, Magic SCP, Mentions of SCP-4231, Ministry Six - Freeform, Mobile Task Force, No Beta We Die Like D Class, POV Multiple, after action reports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklooshkin/pseuds/darklooshkin
Summary: The situation in the magical World may be dire, but Wizards are not the only game in town. They're not even the biggest. Or the strongest. Or the nastiest. Or the scariest. They aren't even that smart, really.When Harry and his friends founded the Defence Association, this was very much not what any of them had in mind.
Relationships: Sporadic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

\---=ADDENDUM=---

By Order of 05-[redacted]

Under no circumstances is anyone to use the following words in the main report: magic, thaumaturgy, spells, potions or enchantments no matter how applicable. A number of Type Green-2 anomalies are capable of discovering and erasing documents containing such keywords. Assume infohazard and memetic hazard protocols are in effect.

**Background information** :

Type Green classification is a category nomenclature set borrowed from the Global Occult Coalition for the purpose of facilitating document integration across both sets of databases. Type Green-2 instances are one of the rare points of agreement between the two organisations, as both consider containment of a higher priority than outright elimination.

To clarify, Type Green is the GOC's catch-all term when it comes to reality warpers. Though no two Type Greens share a single point of origin as a general rule, they do follow a standard set of behaviours as outlined in document SCP-4231.

Personnel wishing to access this document are warned that it does not follow standard documentary outlines typically found in foundation archives and contains detailed descriptions of relationship and sexual abuse, [redacted], background information on Dr. [redacted], Operation Ichabod and Procedure 110 Montauk.

In summary though, Type Green instances typically discover their powers as teenagers and rapidly escalate in their experimentation, often culminating in them becoming a possible vector for a Broken Masquerade scenario. Coupled with difficulties in containment and the highly adverse consequences of them breaking said containment, the Foundation has elected to intervene in such matters if and when the Global Occult Coalition proves itself unable to handle them.

Type Green-2 instances, on the other hand, are reality benders instead of outright reality warpers, capable of circumventing a large number of the laws governing reality but unable to actually influence or rewrite it without expending massive amounts of time and effort in the process.

Though their gifts are genetically transmitted, actual use of them requires Type Green-2 children to undergo years of active schooling and training at dedicated training facilities. They are also extremely stable in comparison to Type Greens, with only an estimated 5% of their population becoming an active threat requiring the intervention of the Foundation, the Global Occult Coalition or other such organisations in comparison to the 99% of known Type Green instances.

That is, however, where the good news ends. Type Green-2 instances have been around for as long as human civilization, perhaps even longer if Green-2 historical and anthropogical experts are to be believed. During that time, type Green-2s have researched a number of ways to access and use their powers on a consistent basis, sometimes culminating in successes such as SCP-M09 (the Wand, a symbiotically bonded power channel that seems to possess a sapience all of its own) and SCP-M999 (flying brooms).

Most of the time, though, the research process resulted in catastrophe and the creation of sometimes highly dangerous SCPs. For example, there are unverified Type Green-2 historical accounts crediting a Type Green-2 researcher with the creation of SCP-682, though the Foundation believes the documents may be talking about another, hitherto undiscovered SCP entity instead.

Over thousands of years, research mishaps and deliberate delving into the nature of their abilities have resulted in the evolution of a full blown ecosystem consisting solely of SCP-M creations now fully capable of reproduction and adaptation to the world around them. For further information on this topic, refer to documentation covering SCP-M02 (the Forests).

Each Type Green-2 instance is capable of creating an SCP artifact on its own, especially when armed with SCP-M09. As a result, any Foundation member encountering a deceased Type Green-2 instance is to isolate the body from civilian law enforcement, medical and civilian personnel until a suitably equipped MTF unit can be dispatched to the site.

In addition, Type Green-2 communities are atypically heavily developed, featuring their own infrastructure, economic system, population centres and educational institutions independent of those accessible to the general public. Though there are many more civilians in the know about their existence, their secrecy protocols are surprisingly stringent and universal for an otherwise relatively disconnected set of populations. As such, Foundation presence is at a minimum at the best of times, with very few members of the Foundation knowing more than a bare outline as provided at I4 level clearance attainment and above. The only upside to this situation is that other organisations operate under more or less similar circumstances, with the few operatives dispatched into Type Green-2 communities being put under constant, heavy surveillance upon arrival.

In lieu of this potential crisis, the SCP has opted to co-operate with type Green-2 governments in containing all SCP-M instances in exchange for assisting in the containment of SCPs that are capable of resisting their powers or outright outclassing them. Though rare, encounters between Type Green instances and type Green-2 governments has never gone well, and the Foundation's assistance in dealing with these threats has led to decent diplomatic relations to be maintained.

The Foundation maintains a number of installations in Type Green-2 communities around the world, mainly staffed by Type Green-2 volunteers who joined the SCP out of their own volition. Due to chronic understaffing problems at these sites, the standard vetting processes have had to be suspended and a large number of MTF units assigned to nearby areas in case SCP-M instances manage to breach containment.

It is notable that, unless composed of one or more Type Green-2 members, all MTF personnel responding to the situation need to be administered amnestics immediately upon completion of the mission, which has led to a higher than usual rate of attrition amongst their number as valuable knowledge and experience is routinely lost as a result of these strictures.

Ultimately, it is the will of the 05 council that a number of MTF units specifically composed of Type Green-2 instances be established to help ease the burden on the Foundation's mainline personnel and establish a foothold in Type Green-2 communities with a view on helping curtail further containment breaches of SCP-M artefacts and gathering resources & personnel to help in accomplishing the Foundation's other goals-namely, the continued survival and flourishing of the human race.

Which is where MTF Beta-112M comes in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief summary of formation. Please refer to reference documentation for more detail.

**Formation** :

MTF Beta-112 began as a study group consisting of several Type Green-2 teenagers attending SCP-M612. Whilst at SCP-M612, one of their number discovered SCP-M798 (The Storage Room) and managed to activate a number of its secondary abilities, most notably a series of training modules covering combat training and anomalous hazard management.This roughly coincides with the disappearance of several training manuals, weaponry, equipment and materials from Sites 5, 8, M9 and [redacted].

After several months, an incident occurred at Site M7, located on level 9 of SCP-M550, which resulted in a containment breach event and the subsequent intervention by ICW agents acting on behalf of the foundation.

The founding members of Beta-112 were heavily involved in the containment breach, having upon further investigation been involved in a rescue operation of Agent [redacted], who had been tasked with monitoring the situation within the enclave of [redacted] as well as a group of older Type Green-2s calling themselves the Order of the Phoenix.

Having been arrested by local Type Green-2 law enforcement personnel, the Foundation was granted custody of the suspected terrorists and relocated them to SCP-M110 (aka l'église De l'enfer) for interrogation and debriefing.

The teenagers exhibited anomalous behaviour at this time when compared to Type Green-2 children the Foundation had encountered in the past. They provided a detailed report of the events leading up to Agent [redacted]'s death and its immediate aftermath, including steps taken to ensure the security of the facility after the battle had finished.

Most notably, they used standard MTF debrief protocol as if it was second nature, expressing surprise that the debrief team had no issue in following the structures, jargon and codes used to prevent memetic hazard spreads in post-contact situations.

Following the debrief, the 05 council granted the debrief team use of several vials of SCP-M10 for use in final interrogation, gaining valuable insight into a number of issues that had plagued Northern European field operations in the 60s, 70s and early 80s as well as further information on a list of anomalies the foundation had been having trouble locating in the past.

Though a number of Beta-112's members gained SCP-M statuses in their own right, Site M7 petitioned for Beta-112M to be deployed as a field team in its own right in support of Type Green-2 law enforcement units who are familiar with the foundation and co-operate closely with it on missions in [redacted]. Agent Stumbler has been assigned evaluation and training duties.

++++Warning: 04-level clearance or higher needed to proceed.++++ Proceed? [N] Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet. Future chapters will cover the events leading up to the Ministry Battle in more detail.


End file.
